Electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, may provide many services to users. One such service may include a location service, which may provide a geographic location to a user. The user's location may be determined, for example, using handset-based technology, such as via a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver included in a mobile communication device; or using network-based technology, such as via Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) localization, which may use time-difference-of-arrival signals associated with base stations. Various services may be provided to the user based on the user's location. A useful location-based service may include providing a map to the user of the user's location and surroundings. Alternatively, a user may request a map of a remote location, or may request directions from the user's location to a remote location. The demands of users for location-based services may be continually increasing.